


Dead?

by Shinku130



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dont copy to another site, F/M, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki - Freeform, Once again a prompt, Romance, enjoy, need i say more, not really angst, slightly steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: "Hold on, you died.""Yeah, well it didn't stick."So yeah... another prompt featuring Loki this time... I changed the prompt a little so it would fit Loki's character. So... Enjoy!





	Dead?

The night was clear, the stars shined beautifully in the sky and the moon was full. A female silhouette could be seen sitting on the balcony of a large aged plantation home, beside her on the table was a small tumblr filled with a bit of whisky. She let out a sigh before standing from her seat, chugging the rest of her drink, she could feel the burning warm liquid slide her throat quickly. She took the now empty glass inside, setting on the nightstand near the balcony doors, before removing her silk robe from her body and placing it on the chair. She was left wearing a long silk sleeping gown. It was the last thing that he gave her before everything went to hell.

She shook her head refusing to think back on it and made her way over to her bed and crawled into the covers. She wrapped them securely around her body before allowing her body to finally fall into a fitful sleep. She didn’t know how long she slept, when she suddenly felt a hand glide across her body. She instinctively reached for the knife that she kept under her pillow, just as the hand reached her shoulder she quickly snapped her arm from underneath her pillow ready to take out whoever was in her home. However, the intruder quickly caught her wrist, and spoke in the familiar silky tone,

“That’s one way to greet your king, darling.”

She dropped the knife, diving for the lamp that was next to her bed and gawked at the man before her. She was then hit with a wave an anger before she huffed out,

_**“Hold on, you died.”** _

_**“Yes, well it didn’t stick.”**_ He replied amusement evident in his voice.

“I should hit you in the face, Loki Laufeyson-” She started to say, but was cut off by Loki tutting,

“Now, Now, (Y/N) we don’t need to get violent,”

(Y/N) instantly stood up from the bed, walking over to him and delivering a harsh slap across his cheek. His head snapped back to look at her with evident surprise before she gripped his tunic and pulled him down, slamming her lips onto his before pulling away and said,

“You better be happy I love you, you ass.”

Loki allowed a small smirk to grace his lips before he responded,” And I you.”

(Y/N) knew that nothing more needed to be said and gently grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the bed. As soon as she let go of his hand to crawl on the bed to get back under the covers, Loki quickly gripped her ankle causing her to let out a small squeal in surprise as she quickly turned over so she was on her back, left leg dangling off the edge of the bed and her right leg bent up so her foot rested on the edge of the bed.

“You look rather ravishing in that gown, darling.” Loki purred as he leaned over her, his forehead resting against hers. 

(Y/N) allowed a coy smile play up on her lips as she responded coyly,” Oh? Is that your way to say you have missed me?”

And with that Loki slammed his lips upon hers, and under the moonlight’s glow gracing the bed the two lovers spent making up for the time lost, one might guess a child be graced from their union after being so far apart.


End file.
